lego_dimensions_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Trailblazer101's LEGO Dimensions
This is a list of all of the franchises, packs and characters that I want to see in LEGO Dimensions. I kept everything from Year 1 and some things from Year 2. Franchises *Adventure Time *Back to the Future *Beetlejuice *Blazer Comics *Captain Underpnts *DC Comics *Doctor Strange *Doctor Who *E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial *Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them *Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters (2016) *Goosebumps *Gremlins *Harry Potter *Indiana Jones *Jaws *Johnny Test *Jurassic World *Knight Rider *Legends of Chima *LEGO City: Undercover *LEGO Dimensions *LEGO Universe *Marvel *Midway Arcade *Minecraft *Mission: Impossible *Nexo Knights *Night at the Museum *Ninjago *Nintendo *Oz the Great and Powerful *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *Peanuts *Phineas and Ferb *Pirates of the Caribbean *Portal 2 *Rock Band *Scooby-Doo! *Sonic the Hedgehog *Speed Champions *SpongeBob SquarePants *Star Wars *Star Wars: The Force Awakens *Subway Surfers *Suicide Squad *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Teen Titans Go! *The Angry Birds Movie *The A-Team *The Chronicles of Narnia *The Goonies *The Heroes of Olympus *The LEGO Batman Movie *The LEGO Movie *The LEGO Ninjago Movie *The Lone Ranger *The Lord of the Rings *The Simpsons *The Wizard of Oz *Ultra Agents *Uncle Grandpa Expansion Packs Adventure Time *Level Pack (Finn the Human + Jakemobile + Ancient War Elephant) *Team Pack (Jake the Dog + BMO, Lumpy Space Princess + Lumpy Car) *Fun Pack (Marceline + Lunatic Amp) *Fun Pack (Princess Bubblegum + Lady Rainicorn) *Fun Pack (Ice King + Ice Dragon) Back to the Future *Level Pack (Marty McFly + DeLorean Time Machine + Hoverboard) *Fun Pack (Doc Brown + Traveling Time Train) *Fun Pack (Mad Dog Tannen + Wagon) Beetlejuice *Fun Pack (Beetlejuice + TBC) Blazer Comics *Level Pack (Trailblazer + Blaze Bike + Resistance Helicopter) *Team Pack (Morph + MorphMobile, Blizzard + Cold Copter) *Fun Pack (Shado + Dark Diver) *Fun Pack (Lord Valdock + Valdock Flyer) Captain Underpants *Level Pack (Captain Underpants + Mr. Krupp's Car + Purple Potty 2000) *Team Pack (George Beard + Incredible Robo-Plunger, Harold Hutchins + Crackers the Pterodactyl) *Fun Pack (Melvin Sneedly + PATSY 2000) *Fun Pack (Professor Poopypants + Gerbil-Jogger 2000) *Fun Pack (Sir Stinks-A-Lot + Stinky-Kong 2000) DC Comics *Team Pack (Green Arrow + Arrow Bike, The Flash + Flash Mobile) *Team Pack (The Joker + The Joker's Chopper, Harley Quinn + Quinn-mobile) *Fun Pack (Aquaman + Aqua Watercraft) *Fun Pack (Cyborg + Cyber-Guard) *Fun Pack (Green Lantern + Green Lantern Jet) *Fun Pack (Martian Manhunter + Martian Moon Buggy) *Fun Pack (Superman + Hover Pod) *Fun Pack (Wonder Woman + Invisible Jet) *Fun Pack (Bane + Drill Driver) *Fun Pack (Lex Luthor + LexBot) *Fun Pack (Brainiac + Brainiac's Skull Ship) *Fun Pack (Two-Face + Two-Face's Armored Truck) *Fun Pack (The Riddler + The Riddler's Dragster) *Fun Pack (Mr. Freeze + Freeze Kart) Doctor Strange *Story Pack (Doctor Strange + TBC + TBC) Doctor Who *Level Pack (The Doctor + TARDIS + K-9) *Fun Pack (Cyberman + Dalek) *Fun Pack (Missy + Grandfather Clock TARDIS) E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial *Level Pack (E.T. + Elliott's Bike + Phone Home) Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them *Story Pack (Newt Scamander + Niffler + MACUSA) Ghostbusters *Level Pack (Peter Venkman + Ecto-1 + Ghost Trap) *Fun Pack (Louis Tully + Ecto-1a) *Fun Pack (Stay Puft + Terror Dog) *Fun Pack (Slimer + Slime Shooter) *Fun Pack (Gozer + Giant Sloar) Ghostbusters (2016) *Story Pack (Abby Yates + Ecto-1 (2016) + Zhu's Chinese Restaurant) *Fun Pack (Kevin + Ecto-2) *Fun Pack (Rowan + Ghost Machine) Goosebumps *Level Pack (Zach Cooper + R.L. Stine's Car + Typewriter) *Team Pack (R.L. Stine + Praying Mantis, Hannah Fairchild + Ferris Wheel) *Fun Pack (Champ + Zamboni) *Fun Pack (Slappy the Dummy + Haunted Car) Gremlins *Team Pack (Gizmo + R.C. Racer, Stripe + Flash 'N' Finish) Harry Potter *Team Pack (Harry Potter + Hogwarts Express, Ron Weasley + Enchanted Car) *Fun Pack (Hermione Granger + Buckbeak) *Fun Pack (Dumbledore + Fawkes) *Fun Pack (Hagrid + Flying Motorbike) *Fun Pack (Lord Voldemort + Nagini) Indiana Jones *Team Pack (Indiana Jones + Indy's Motorbike, Mutt Willaims + Peru Plane) *Fun Pack (Professor Henry Jones Sr. + Biplane) *Fun Pack (Irina Spalko + Russian Tank) Jaws *Level Pack (Quint + The Orca + Jaws) Johnny Test *Level Pack (Johnny Test + Turbo Bike + Turbo Time Teahouse) *Team Pack (Mr. Black + ATV, Mr. White + Spy Van) *Fun Pack (Dark Vegan + Armada) *Fun Pack (Mr. Mittens + Cat-Car) *Fun Pack (Brain Freezer + Snow Machine) *Fun Pack (Dukey + TBC) Jurassic World *Team Pack (Owen Grady + Velociraptor, ACU Trooper + Gyrosphere) *Fun Pack (Claire Dearing + Indominus Rex) Knight Rider *Level Pack (Michael Knight + K.I.T.T. + F.L.A.G. Mobile Unit) Legends of Chima *Fun Pack (Laval + Mighty Lion Rider) *Fun Pack (Cragger + Swamp Skimmer) *Fun Pack (Eris + Eagle Interceptor) *Fun Pack (Sir Fangar + Saber-Tooth Walker) LEGO City: Undercover *Level Pack (Chase McCain + Police Helicopter + Police 4x4) *Fun Pack (Rex Fury + Lawnmower) LEGO Dimensions *Starter Pack (Batman + Batmobile, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, LEGO Gateway) *Fun Pack (Lord Vortech + Rift Racer) LEGO Universe *Level Pack (Duke Exeter + Gryphon + Nexus Force Rocket) *Team Pack (Hael Storm + Venture Koi, Doctor Overbuild + Assembly Turret) *Fun Pack (Vanda Darkflame + Paradox Mech) *Fun Pack (Baron Typhonus + Spider-Boss) Marvel *Level Pack (Iron Man + Avenge Jet + Hulkbuster) *Team Pack (Thor + Asgardian Skiff, Loki + Chitauri Chariot) *Fun Pack (Captain America + Avenge Cycle) *Fun Pack (Bruce Banner + Gamma Bomb) *Fun Pack (Spider-Man + Spider-Cycle) *Fun Pack (Nick Fury + S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier) *Fun Pack (Hawkeye + Hover Cycle) *Fun Pack (Mister Fantastic + Fantasticar) *Fun Pack (Wolverine + Claw Bike) *Fun Pack (Doctor Doom + Doom Jet) *Fun Pack (Doctor Octopus + Octo Car) *Fun Pack (Magneto + Magneto's Hoverjet) *Fun Pack (Green Goblin + Goblin Glider) *Fun Pack (Sandman + Sand Cannon) *Fun Pack (Ultron + TBC) Midway Arcade *Level Pack (Gamer Kid + G-6155 Spy Hunter + Arcade Machine) *Level Pack (Gamer Girl + Cruis'n Race Car + Video Game Console) *Fun Pack (Thief + Manti Lander) Minecraft *Level Pack (Steve + Mine Cart + TNT Block) *Fun Pack (Enderman + Ender Dragon) *Fun Pack (Skeleton + Spider) Mission: Impossible *Level Pack (Ethan Hunt + IMF Sports Car + IMF Scrambler) Nexo Knights *Level Pack (Clay + Rumble Blade + The Fortrex) *Team Pack (Aaron + Aero-Striker V2, Lance + Mecha-Horse) *Fun Pack (Axl + Tower Carrier) *Fun Pack (Macy + Thunder Mace) *Fun Pack (Jestro + Evil Mobile) *Fun Pack (Moltor + Lava Smasher) *Fun Pack (Beast Master + Chaos Chariot) Night at the Museum *Story Pack (Larry Daley + Rexy + Museum of Natural History) *Team Pack (Jedediah + RC Car, Octavius + Squirrel) *Fun Pack (Amelia Earhart + Ol' Betsy) *Fun Pack (Theodore Roosevelt + Little Texas) Ninjago *Team Pack (Kai + Blade Bike, Cole + Boulder Bomber) *Fun Pack (Jay + Storm Fighter) *Fun Pack (Zane + NinjaCopter) *Fun Pack (Lloyd + Lloyd's Golden Dragon) *Fun Pack (Nya + Samurai Mech) *Fun Pack (Sensei Wu + Flying white Dragon) *Fun Pack (Dareth + Destiny's Bounty) *Fun Pack (Skylor + Skylor's Glider) *Fun Pack (Lord Garmadon + Garmatron) Nintendo *Level Pack (Mario + Mario Kart + Mario Bike) *Team Pack (Yoshi + Turbo Yoshi, Luigi + Ghost Container) *Fun Pack (Link + Master Cycle) *Fun Pack (Wario + Wario Car) Oz the Great and Powerful *Level Pack (Wizard of Oz + Hot Air Balloon + Finley the Flying Monkey) Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *Level Pack (Pac-Man + Cherry Copter + Repository) *Team Pack (Spiral + Pineapple Tank, Cylindria + Lemon Rocket) *Fun Pack (Sir Cumference + Pacanna) *Fun Pack (Betrayus + Ghost Train) Peanuts *Level Pack (Snoopy + Dog Plane + Dog Dish) *Team Pack (Charlie Brown + Sled, Linus van Pelt + Linus' Bicycle) *Fun Pack (Lucy van Pelt + Softball Shooter) *Fun Pack (Schroeder + Schroeder's Piano) Phineas and Ferb *Level Pack (Agent P + Agent P's Bike + Rocket Chair) *Team Pack (Phineas + Platapult, Ferb + Bull Bot) *Fun Pack (Dr. Doofenshmirtz + Norm) Pirates of the Caribbean *Level Pack (Jack Sparrow + Black Pearl + Fountain of Youth) *Fun Pack (Will Turner + Mill Wheel) *Fun Pack (Davy Jones + The Flying Dutchman) Portal 2 *Level Pack (Chell + Sentry Turret + Companion Cube) *Fun Pack (Cave Johnson + Borealis) *Fun Pack (Wheatley + Frankenturret) Rock Band *Level Pack (Rock Star + Rock Band Bus + Giant Speaker) Scooby-Doo! *Team Pack (Shaggy + Mystery Machine, Scooby-Doo + Scooby Snack) *Fun Pack (Fred + Mystery Plane) *Fun Pack (Daphne + Mystery Boat) *Fun Pack (Velma + Mystery Bike) Sonic the Hedgehog *Level Pack (Sonic the Hedgehog + Sonic Speedster + The Tornado) *Fun Pack (Dr. Eggman + Eggmobile) Speed Champions *Level Pack (McLaren Racer + McLaren Mercedes + Garage) SpongeBob SquarePants *Level Pack (SpongeBob SquarePants + Heroic Hero Boat + Krusty Krab Time Machine) *Team Pack (Patrick + Ice Cream Truck, Sandy Cheeks + Sandy's Rocket) *Fun Pack (Squidward + Squidasaurus Rex) *Fun Pack (Mr. Krabs + Krusty Krab Kar) *Fun Pack (Plankton + Plank Tank) Star Wars *Team Pack (Han Solo + Millennium Falcon, Chewbacca + AT-ST) *Fun Pack (Yoda + Republic Gunship) *Fun Pack (Luke Skywalker + X-Wing) *Fun Pack (Darth Vader + TIE Fighter) *Fun Pack (General Grievous + Wheel Bike) Star Wars: The Force Awakens *Story Pack (Finn + X-Fighter + Resistance Base) *Fun Pack (Kylo Ren + Command Shuttle) Subway Surfers *Level Pack (Jake + Subway Train + Pogo Stick) Suicide Squad *Story Pack (Harley Quinn (Suicide Squad) + Jokermobile + Midway City) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Level Pack (Leonardo + The Shellraiser + Turtle Sub) *Fun Pack (Shredder + Dragon Bike) Teen Titans Go! *Level Pack (Robin + R-Cycle + Titan Robot) *Team Pack (Raven + TBC, Starfire + Silkiebot) *Fun Pack (Beast Boy + TBC) *Fun Pack (Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!) + T-Car) The Angry Birds Movie *Story Pack (Red + Slingshot + Piggy Stage) *Fun Pack (Leonard + Piggy Pirate Ship) The A-Team *Fun Pack (B.A. Baracus + B.A.'s Van) The Chronicles of Narnia *Level Pack (Lucy Pevensie + Aslan + Wardrobe) *Team Pack (Peter Pevensie + Unicorn, Edmund Pevensie + White Witch's Sleigh) *Fun Pack (Susan Pevensie + Dawn Treader) The Goonies *Level Pack (Sloth + The Inferno + Doubloon) The Heroes of Olympus *Team Pack (Percy Jackson + Blackjack, Annabeth Chase + Argo II) *Team Pack (Jason Grace + Tempest, Piper McLean + Convertible) *Fun Pack (Frank Zhang + War Chariot) *Fun Pack (Hazel Levesque + Arion) *Fun Pack (Leo Valdez + Festus) *Fun Pack (Nico di Angelo + Mrs. O'Leary) *Fun Pack (Gaea + Giant) The LEGO Batman Movie *Story Pack (Batman (The LEGO Batman Movie) + Batwing + Batcave) The LEGO Movie *Fun Pack (Bad Cop + Police Car) *Fun Pack (Benny + Benny's Spaceship) *Fun Pack (Emmett + Emmett's Excavator) *Fun Pack (MetalBeard + Sea Cow) *Fun Pack (Unikitty + Cloud Cuckoo Car) *Fun Pack (Vitruvius + Cloud Cuckoo Submarine) *Fun Pack (Lord Business + Micro Manager) The LEGO Ninjago Movie *Story Pack (Kai (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) + Fire Dragon + The Monastery) The Lone Ranger *Story Pack (The Lone Ranger + Silver the Horse + Silver Mine) *Fun Pack (Tonto + Constitution Train) The Lord of the Rings *Fun Pack (Gimli + Axe Chariot) *Fun Pack (Gollum + Shelob the Great) *Fun Pack (Legolas + Arrow Launcher) *Fun Pack (Sauron + Balrog) The Simpsons *Level Pack (Homer Simpson + Homer's Car + Taunt-O-Vision) *Fun Pack (Bart Simpson + Gravity Sprinter) *Fun Pack (Krusty the Clown + Clown Bike) *Fun Pack (Mr. Burns + Nuclear Car) The Wizard of Oz *Story Pack (Dorothy Gale + Kansas Twister + Dorothy's House) *Fun Pack (Wicked Witch of the West + Winged Monkey) Ultra Agents *Level Pack (Solomon Blaze + Convertible Hover-Car + Ultra Jet) *Team Pack (Jack Fury + Ultra Sub, Caila Phoenix + Ultra Car) *Fun Pack (AntiMatter + Anti-Gravity Flyer) *Fun Pack (Tremor + Tremor Track) *Fun Pack (Infearno + Flaming Hoverboard) Uncle Grandpa *Level Pack (Uncle Grandpa + UG RV + Giant Realistic Flying Tiger) *Fun Pack (Mr. Gus + TBC) *Fun Pack (Tiny Miracle + Miracle Car) Characters ~~ MORE TO BE ADDED ~~ Trivia *Midway Arcade is the only franchise to have two Level Packs. The Level Pack with the Gamer Girl features other games licensed by Midway Arcade, those games being Mortal Kombat, Cruis'n, NFL Blitz, NBA Jam, Rush, Space Invaders and Ms. Pac-Man. Category:Games Category:Lego Dimensions Category:Trailblazer101's LEGO Dimensions